The New Girl
by WhiteWolf101702
Summary: A new girl comes to Stoneybridge, her name is Kayla Hunter. She has secret, that she hides from everyone. Even her werewolf hunting cousin. Can she keep it a secret with her friends, or will she crack and expose them all? Wolfblood is(c) to Debbie Moon, I only own Kayla Hunter.
1. The new girl

**Chapter 1: The new girl**

_**(This story will hav**_**e NOTHING to do with series 3[based off of the end of series 2]. I take no copyright for Wolfblood, all of the right goes to the creator Debbie Moon. I own Kayla Hunter.)**

_(Kayla's POV)_

I whine as I began to walk into the Bradlington High School, my body shaking rapidly like a rabid dog on sugar. I sigh, facing my fears of others. I walk past these three girls who laugh at me. "Hey new girl, where did you get that filthy jacket from? The Dumpster?" One of the girls said, making the three laugh. "No, actually. How about you stay out of my business, alright? You don't need to know where I got my Jacket." I said, snarky. I then begin to walk into the school again, tossing my pack over my dark red jacket. _Great. Two seconds into the day, already made enemies. _I think as I walk into the corridors, seeing all of the kids talking, and laughing at me. I sigh, and look at class slip. "Locker 4." I mutter to myself. I walk past a group of three, two boys and a girl. They look at me, one of them with fiery eyes. He growls lightly at me, which makes me whimper. I pull out my keys and unlock my locker, putting in a book or two, my sketch book, and my song book. I pull out my phone and check the time. "Okay, so, its nearly eight." I mutter to myself, and look at my slip. "Okay, Mr. Jefferies class." I mutter again, and put it back in, locking my locker.

I look over to the group of three, and I wearily walk over to them. _God their so much taller than me. _I think to myself. "Hi, I'm Kayla, any chance you guys know where Mr. Jefferies class is?" I ask quietly. "Sure, we'll take ya there. We're in the class to." The ginger haired girl said with a smile. "I'm Shannon, This is Tom, and this is Rhydian." She said. "Oh, hi. Nice to meet you." I smile, holding my hand for them to shake. Shannon took it, Tom took it, but the Rhydian guy just stood there, he shook his head, but Shannon hit him in the shoulder and he took it. "Where are you from?" Tom asked, with a smile. _EEEKKK! I have friends! _I think happily. "I'm from California." I said, lightly. "That explains your cute American accent." Tom laughs, putting his arm around me. I growl lightly. "Please don't touch me." I shake off his arm, and he apologizes. "It's fine, I just don't like being touched." I say just as the bell rang. "Let's go." Shannon said, leading me to the classroom, with Tom and Rhydian following.

"Alright everyone. We have a new student, her name is Kayla Hunter." Mr. Jefferies said, once everyone got into the class room. A boy walked into the room, and I instantly recognized him. "Liam?" I ask, looking at him. "Kayla, hey." He said, looking at me, smiling. I squeal and hug him lightly. "Hey, now, get off." He smiled, and walked to his seat. I was so happy that my cousin was in my class! Then I flashed back to reality, everyone was staring at me. "Okay everyone. This is Kayla Hunter, Liam's cousin from the US." Jefferies said, and pointed beside the Rhydian guy who was obviously thinking. "Go sit beside Rhydian Morris." I nodded, and slumped down beside the blonde boy.

After a hour of his boring lecture, he announced that there was ten minutes left of the class and that we could talk. _Wow… He's kinda nice. _I smile, and look over around the class and spot Tom and Shannon behind me. I smile, and scoot a chair over to them. "Hiya." I smile, both of them smiling when I moved over. "So, your cousins with Liam?" Tom asked, which I nod. "So…." He said. _Oh god, did they know my secret? _I thought, looking over at Rhydian, who I saw his veins in his hands turning black. Tom scowled at Rhydian, who shoved his hands into his pockets. _They know. _I sigh, and mutter to them. "Uhh… I think you know about him right?" They nod, and twitch their heads for Rhydian to come over. He growls, and pulls a chair over. "What are you doing here? You don't belong here." He growled sitting beside me. "Listen, you don't know shit about me." I growl, my eyes flashing to yellow. "Calm down." Tom said lightly, and I slowly calmed down.

"I know you're like me, so you need to calm your ass down." I growl at him, my eyes tearing slightly. "Okay everyone get out." Jefferies said. I push my chair in and race out of the class room, tears streaming down my face. I raced to my locker, unlocked it, pulled out my headphones, and raced outside. I yanked out my phone, plugged in my head phones, and put on some random music. I shove it into my pocket, and raced to a hole in the fence surrounding the school ground. I began crying as a dodged through the trees, I leaped from the ground and swung on branches, and climbing them. I found a huge tree and slumped down beside it.

I pulled out my head phones and listened to the nature. But then someone jumped out from the tree. I yelped, but then I saw it was Rhydian. "What do you want?" I growl, whipping my tear from my face. "To see if your okay." He said. "Why would you care?" I said, pulling my strawberry red hair from my face looking up at him. "I'm sorry that I acted like a asshole back at school. I just have a lot on me mind." He said, sitting down. "Like wha?" I asked. He explained, and I looked down ashamed of my question. "Sorry." I said. "Its fine." He smiled, his blue eyes shimmering. I sighed, and hugged him lightly. "I'm so sorry. I can help you get Maddy back." I said with a smile. Rhydian smiled, he stood up, extending his hand for me to take. I smiled and took it. "So… are we friends now?" I asked. He nodded, and looked at me. "I have a question.. If you're a wolfblood, then why is Liam a human?" He asked, slightly puzzled. "Oh, right… Well…. My mom was Liam's fathers sister. And I have two different dads so, that makes me a wolfblood. My mother was a human, and my 'fathers' I guess were wolfbloods." I said, looking down at the thought of my mom. "Oh. Hey if you are from America, why are you here?" He asked lightly. I looked down, and I sensed he regretted his question. "Race ya!" He smiled, pushing me lightly. He raced off, and I raced after him, catching up to him in a matter of seconds, I passed him, looked back, and he was amazed my speed. He laughed, and we raced back to the school.

"I won!" I said quietly, as we each jumped onto the concrete. I smiled, and looked at him. He laughed, and put his arm on my shoulders, hugged me lightly, and let me go. I smiled and followed him. "Oi, Kayla!" I heard Liam call my name. Rhydian turned his head, and I nodded, and he walked off. "Hey, sorry about earlier. But I did miss ya." He said, hugging me lightly. "Yeah, I missed you to." I said back to him. "Come meet me mates." He said, walking me over to his friends. "Hello." His friends said nervously, blushing. I brushed my hair to the side, moving my bangs from my freckled face and blue eyes. "I'm Sam." One of his friends said, holding out his hand. I shook it, and looked over to the other one. "Jimi." The second one said, looking at me very weirdly. To be honest, they were kinda weird I preferred Tom, Shannon, and Rhydian.

"Liam, their weird." I turned to my cousin, whispering in his ear. "I know, but their me mates." He whispered back. "Fine, but tell them to stop looking at me like that." I respond looking back at them. _I swear to god, their like dogs looking at me like I'm a piece of chicken… _I thought, looking at Liam. "Can you stop looking at me like that?" I growl, looking at them. "Sorry." Jimi said, looking down, Sam coping. "Kayla!" I heard a voice say, and I turned around. I saw Shannon, Tom, and Rhydian waving their hands for me to come over. I nodded, and turned back. "I gotta go." I said, kissing Liam on the cheek, and racing over to my friends. "How do you have a hot cousin like that?" I heard Jimi say with my super hearing, I laughed, as I reached my friends. I moved my hair from my left ear, and listened to the conversation. "Why is she talking to them?" Sam asked, looking at us. I laughed. "I guess she has no taste in friends." Jimi said, looking at me. He smiled, nodding his head, and winked. I let out a laugh, and scatted my hair back to my ear. Rhydian chuckled, and looked down.

"So you guys are friends now?" Tom asked. Rhydian and I nodded lightly. Shannon looked at Rhydian, who was smiling. Suddenly the bell rang, which made me jump, my friends laughed, and we walked into the building.

The hours flew by, the only annoying part was K's, Jimi, and Sam. _God they were annoying! I thought. _The final bell rang, and yelped in joy as I walked outside. "Hey! Kayla, come here!" Jimi yelled from across the playground. I groaned, and walked over. "What?" I said. "You should hang with us tomorrow." He begged, clamping his hands together. "Uhh…. Sure.." I mumbled. He grinned. "Great!" He smiled, and walked off. "Oh, yippie." I groaned, and began walking home.

"Kayla!" I heard Rhydian say. I turned to him smiling. "What?" I said giggling. "Well, you're walking home the same way I do, we could talk." He said, catching up to me. "Or.." I giggled, pushing him, racing off. "Oi!" He laughed, chasing after me. I laughed, dodging the trees, watching him stumble as I jumped over logs, and whipped through the trees. I stop, looking back to see him run over panting heavily. I giggle. "You are way to fast.." He panted. "Where do you live anyway?" He looked at me. "Follow me." I giggled, walking to my house. I stopped at the forest line, pointing to a white wooden house. I looked at Rhydian's face. "Wha?" I asked, seeing him looking down at me. "That me house." He said, looking back up. I smiled. "Yay! Guess we're like brother and sister now!" I giggled, smiling. He put his arm on my shoulders, and we walked into the house. "Mum, we're home!" He yelled. "Rhydian! I need to talk to you." Mrs. Vaughn yelled, and immerged from the living room. "Oh you already know.." She said, shrugging. "I'll go cook dinner." She said, walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to go change." I say, walking up the stairs, into the bedroom across from Rhydian's.

I throw on a sweat shirt and a pair of blue knee length shorts, and sit down on my bed. I search through my pack, and I pull out my sketch book, open to a new page, grab a pencil, and I began to draw. I drew for ten minutes or so, and I heard Mrs. Vaughn call my name, and I stopped, tossing my pack across my room, leaving my sketch book on my bed. I walk out, and race down the stairs. "Yes, Mrs. Vaughn?" I asked walking to her scent. "It's almost time for dinner." She said. "Okay, where's Rhydian?" I ask. "In his room." She said. I smile, and nod my head. I race up the stairs, and knock on the door. "Come in, Kayla." He barked through the walls. I walk in, and see his walls.

"Oh… My….. God…" I stutter, scanning his walls. "These are beautiful." I smile, walking beside him, and I spot a picture of a really pretty girl. I walk over to it, and pick it up from his side table, I then walk back over to him, and sit down beside him on his bed. "This is Maddy, isn' it." I say lightly. He nods, looking at it, his eyes slightly watering up, and clear liquid fell from his eyes. I sigh, and put my arm across his shoulders. He look over to me, and I whip his tears from his face. I hug him lightly, and he hugs back. "It's nice to have someone to share this stuff with again." He muttered, pulling from the hug. I smile and place his picture back on his end table. "I'll be right back." I say, smiling. I walk out of the room, and into mine. I pick up my sketch book, walking back into his room. I sit back down beside him, and he looks at me smiling lightly. "Here, take a look." I say, handing it to him.

He looked at the pictures, "What do you think? I wanted a opinion from an expert." I say, looking at him. "Wow." He said, looking up at me. "Their amazing." Rhydian said, making me smile. He flipped another page, seeing the picture that I had began to draw a few minutes ago. "_A pack to die for._" He said looking at me, I smiled lightly. I had sketched out five human bodies, three wolves in the sky, with a full moon in front of the wolves. "Wow…" He said again. I smiled, as he flipped it to the beginning, and handed it back to me. I stood up, and put it back into my room. I shut my door. "Kayla, Rhydian, Dinner!" Mrs. Vaughn yelled. Rhydian stood up, and walked over to me. "You're gonna love the food!" Rhydian whispered sarcastically, walking down the stairs. I smiled and followed my new wolfy friend.

**Hiya guys! I thought I would write a story, and twist it up a bit. I was really bored, and I finished the '**_**I don't think that is Maddy'**_** series, yesterday, so this storyline popped into my head. What do you guys want? Maddian or Kaydian(I guess.. –shrug-)? I just want you guys to know, Kayla is based off of me, so maybe you will learn some stuff about me, and no… Kayla isn't my name. I actually do look like Kayla, beside the pretty part. I almost have the exact same personality as Kayla, Mysterious, Shy, Sensitive, Doesn't take shit from anyone, and I can draw and sing. I love you guys, tell me what ya think! **** -Whitie**


	2. Close Call

**Chapter 2**_**:**_** Close Call**

_**(I do NOT own Wolfblood. All right for the series goes to Debbie Moon. I only own Kayla Hunter.)**_

_(Maddy's POV)_

It's been almost a year since I left StoneyBridge. I can't believe it's been almost a year, it just feels like yesterday. I try my best not to think about '_them'._

_We all walk toward a field, the beautiful sunset bronzing our skin in gorgeous colors. Mam and Dad walking hand in hand, they hid their emotions so well but I could tell they were dying inside. Tom and Shannon were arm in arm, Shannon leaning against Tom, both of them looking like they were about to burst out bawling like babies, whipping away their tears, trying to stay strong. Rhydian and I walked hand in hand, our fingers intertwined. I sigh, releasing Rhydian's hand, racing in front of them. "This is as far as you go." I sniffle, whipping away a tear. I sigh again. Tom pulled all four of us into a group hug. We all cried like babies, I felt Rhydian's lips kiss the top of my head, a squeeze went around the hug, we all let go. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Whitewood's gonna come for you next. Asking questions," I said, Tom interrupted me. "Well we'll defend you." He said, his eyes watering. "No, just say that you were conned to, that you thought that we kept wolves." I said, sniffing. "That's a betrayal Maddy." Shannon said her, cheeks filling with redness, tear shattering down her face. "It will keep you safe, safer. And we'll be safer." I say looking to my parents. They smiled lightly, whipping away a tear every now and then. "You promise me you'll do that?" I ask, they all nod. "And always remember, where ever we are, were ever you go. We'll always be a pack, in here." I say, putting my hand on Shannon's heart, I hug her tightly, she pulls away. Mam and Dad decided to give Tom and Shannon a hug, Me and Rhydian stood staring at each other. "Some date this turned out to be." He said through his tears, faking a laugh. I fake a laugh, as we lock eyes. I lower my head, I couldn't help myself. I looked up at him his eyes filled with tears, I could tell that Rhydian was terrified of me leaving. "I love you." I said, standing nervously, waiting for a response. He looked stunned, he grabbed me, placing his soft lips on mine, we kissed for a few seconds, I pulled away. Our foreheads lent together. "I love you, too." He said, pulling me into a hug. I gripped his jacket, moving my hand to his shoulders. I reluctantly, breathed in hesitation. "One day… when I'm older, an…. No one cares what I do…. I'm gonna find you, alright Maddy? I'm gonna find you." He said, pulling me closer to him. I squeezed him lightly, and backed up. "We'll find each other." I said, looking into his beautiful eyes, which were filled with fear and sadness. A tear streamed down my face, I turned, wanting to turn back, but I couldn't. I could tell Rhydian was holding himself back from saying 'Hell with it' and coming with me, he wanted to keep me safe, and I loved him for that. My parents were arm in arm, extending their hands for me to take. I took them, and we walked down the hill, transforming into our wolf selves, walking up the hill. I saw my pack hugging, Tom looking up. He said something, pointing at us. I looked at them, sadly. My mam and dad howled, I joined in. We stopped, looking at them. They howled back at us, we howled for three seconds, me mam and dad turning walking away. I looked back, to 'them', my pack, my family. I sighed, flatting my ears, walking off in the direction of my parents. We went to our new life, scared, hoping we could adapt to our new way of life._

I jerked up from my hay bed, looking around my cave, my eyes forming tears and the clear liquid shattered down my sweaty cheeks. "It's just a dream Maddy. Calm down." I whine, looking at Jana's bed that was on the other side of the cave, a small pool of water in the middle of the half circle. I sighed, standing up, pulling my blanket from my dirty school clothes. I went to the small pond, scooping my hands in it, drinking some, then splashing my face with the icy cool liquid. I had become the alpha of the pack with Jana, since we were in a pack together, she wanted it to feel like our old life, we shared the alphaship? I guess? I stood up and walked out of the cave, brushing my dark mid back knotted brown hair to one side. Jana came bouncing over to me, her red hair jumping up and down like a graceful gazelle. "Mads, wanna go for a run?" She asked me smiling. I couldn't resist it, I nodded, pushing her lightly, racing off. I felt my wolf rising to the surface, my eyes turning a bright yellow, I looked back seeing Jana chasing after me with a smile. We did this all the time, it got me mind off of…. Them.. We raced around the territory, stopping a river. This was our hiding spot, when we need a break. It got me mind of Stoneybridge. Jana and I were like sisters now, which I would say, saw the best thing about being wild.

_(Rhydian's POV)_

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. "Shut up!" I yell throwing it onto the floor. It shuts up, I sigh in relief. I stand up, pulling my uniform out, I heard the pipes creak as the shower switched off. I shook my head, quickly getting dressed, brushing my teeth and hair. I hear a voice singing, almost perfectly. I finish up, slipping on my shoes walking out.

"_White lips,_

_Pale face,_

_Breathing in the snowflakes,_

_Burnt lungs,_

_Sour taste,_

_Lights gone, _

_Days end,_

_Struggling to pay rent,_

_And they say,_

_She's in the class A team,_

_Stuck in her daydream,_

_Been this since way 18,_

_But lately her face seems,_

_Slowly sinking, wasting,_

_Crumbling like pastrie….."_

Kayla walks out, dressed in her uniform, her red hair, and teeth brushed. "Hi…" She said, her cheeks flushing red. "That's amazing." I said, shutting my door, turning, walking down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing some toast. Popping it into the toaster. A few minutes later, Kayla walked down the stairs, I had just finished making my toast, devouring a piece, Kayla walked over snatching the other. "With me in this house, you better get used to the idea of me taking your food brotha." She smiled, shoving it down her throat, grabbing her pack. I finished my piece, shaking my head at her comment. "Hey, you comin' or wha Rhydian?!" She yelled at me with that American accent. I smiled, chasing her out the door. We raced through the forest, dodging the trees. I landed on the concrete first. She smiled, pushing me lightly. "I let ya win ya know." She smiled at me, which made me laugh. I see Tom and Shannon talking, and I see Kayla race over to Liam.

"Hey, Rhydian?" Tom asked. "Yeah?" I asked turning to them. "Do you trust Kayla?" He asked, his voice almost barely audible for a wolfblood. "Well, I guess, why?" I asked. "There's something she's hiding from us." Tom said suspiciously. "Well, she's only been here a week. We barely know her." She said to both of us. "Yeah." I said, looking at him. "Fine, but it was just a feeling." He responded.

_(Kayla's POV)_

I was standing over with Liam and his weird ass friends. "So, remember me asking you if you wanted to hang out sometime?" Jimi asked, I nodded my head. "How about Bernie's tonight?" He asked. "Umm… sure…" I muttered. "Great!" He smiled. "Hey, are you sure your Liam's cousin?" Sam asked. I growled quietly. "Yes. Why?" I said, with a smart ass voice. Sam looked down. "Oh, I get it. You two have a crush on me, and you're wondering why I have the good looks, and why the good looks skipped over him?" I growled, each of them blushing slightly nodding. "Well, yes, I am Liam's cousin. And you know what, forget Bernie's." I bark, feeling my veins in my hands turning ink black. I turn, hitting Liam in the stomach by accident with my pack. I growl, as I walk over to the others, I feel my eyes transforming into a golden yellow. "Kayla, calm down." Rhydian said, putting his a hand on my shoulder. "I can't Rhydian. I have to get out of here." I growl through my rotting teeth, my veins growing up my neck. Rhydian's eyes went wide. "Woods, now!" He said, pushing me toward the hole in the fence.

I immediately transformed into a strawberry blonde wolf, with white around my muzzle, a white sock covering my entire right front leg, and the rest barely had white. "Calm down." Rhydian growled at me. I couldn't control my instincts. I gave off a challenging growl, he growled back at me, he bared his rotting teeth, his eyes turning yellow. I whined backing up slightly, I couldn't lose a pack, not again. I turned back to normal. "What were you thinking!?" He yelled at me in fury. "You could've exposed yourself to your stupid werewolf hunting cousin!" He growled. I jerked my head up. "Wha? Liam's a wolfblood hunter?" I ask. "Yes, he's the reason Maddy was gone!" He retorted. I sighed, a tear slipping from my right eye then my left. "I'm sorry." I mutter, pushing past him. I heard him groan, and call after me. I ignored him.

"Kayla!" Rhydian called once more, I growled pushing past all of the students, charging into the dark room. I slam the door, I heard Rhydian yelp, walking into the dark room. I growled almost silently, my eyes flashing to yellow at him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you." I whine, my eyes turning back to their natural sky blue color. "Jimi just winds me up! He is starting to get on my nerves. He tried to ask me out." I said, holding my mouth as I said the last line. Rhydian sighed, walking over to me. "It's fine, but next time, don't wolf out." He said, I looked at him with a smile. "Come on, let's go get lunch." I smiled, hugging him lightly walking out the door.

We walked into the canteen, and got our lunch. We sat down with Tom and Shannon, I looked over to Liam. "I'm going to go apologize to Liam for hitting him in the stomach, with my pack." I said, standing up walking over to my cousin. His mates come over, and tried talking to me. I completely ignored them, focusing on my family member. "Hey Liam." I whined, sitting down beside him. "Hey Kayla." He said looking at me. "I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hit you." I said quietly. "It's okay, I'm fine. I'll get you back one day. Remember when we were five?" He asked. I nodded. "Yup, I pushed up into mud when we were playing tag. Then a year later, you did the same thing back to me." I laughed remembering the good times we had together. "Yep, I'll get you back, as always." He laughed. "I gotta go. Love ya." I said, kissing him on the cheek, walking back over to my friends.

_(Maddy's POV)_

Jana and I were laughing, high fiving. We hugged lightly, she looked at me. "Wanna go for a swim?" She asked. "Sure." I smile. As usual, we took off out shirts, pants and shoes, just leaving us in our Bra's and Underwear. We hung the clothes on a tree stump. We looked at each other, we smiled, and raced toward the large pond. We each jumped at the same time, we ended up landing in at the same time. Jana and I laughed our asses off, as we rose to the surface. Our hair was sucking the water into it, dirt jumping off flowing with the cold calm stream. She splashed me, and I splashed her back. I pushed her under, letting her come back up. We each laughed, and messed around in the icy water for a hour or two.

We each clambered out of the water, shaking and, twisting our hair to wring the water out. "Come on, we better get going." Jana told me, we slid on our dirty clothes, and raced back to the pack. The hunters had brought back four large bucks and had began skinning the meal that would last us a few days, the healers were sorting out their herbs making potions for the sick pack members, Mam and Dad were on border patrol with Ceri, Aran and Meinir. The cubs were playing, tackling each other, racing, and having fun. This was my life, It was so different without _'them'_. "I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." I said to Jana, she nodded. I ran off into the woods, making sure no one was following me. I couldn't stand it, I had to check up in them, even though I promised I wouldn't, It probably was going to make me feel worse. It doesn't matter, I had to make sure they were okay. I knelt down, my fingers spread into a cone on the ground, I felt the nature around me, and looked to the sky. I had a feeling I was going to regret using Eolas to see them. Eolas went to work, and It flashed to Rhydian, Tom, Shannon, and a Red headed girl, who I could tell was a wolfblood. Rhydian looked happy, I smiled seeing his smile again. Tom eyed this new girl suspiciously, I could agree with him, she did act suspicious a bit. They all laughed, I listened to their conversation. '_Jimi asked you out on a date?!' Shannon said laughing, "Yes, you should've seen his face when I snapped at him.' The red head giggled. 'You have to go on that date, and tell me the embarrassing stuff he says.' Shannon laughed._I could tell they were happy, and I was so glad that they were, I nearly pulled out of Eolas then I saw something. _Jimi walked over to the girl, who turned and nodded. She looked back, and mouthed help me. Shannon, Tom, and Rhydian laughed as Shannon put she thumbs up._ I smiled and pulled out of Eolas. A tear of happiness fell down my face, I whipped it away, and walked back to the pack.

"Maddy, is everything okay?" Jana said bounding over to me. "Yeah." I said, with a smile. A few seconds of silence was between us, she looked down then back up. "You used Eolas, didn' you?" She asked, looking at my sadly. I nodded, and she pulled me into a hug. "What going on?" She muttered through my shoulder, she pulled out of the hug. I told her what I saw, I even mentioned the date with Jimi. Jana slightly growled when I told her about the new girl and Jimi, I looked at her slightly and smiled. "Ooooo! Jana has a crush on Jimi!" I said, raising my voice teasing her. "No I don't!" She said, quietly, but I could tell she was lying. I glared at her, giving my you-can't-fool-me-look, and she cracked. "Fine… I do have a teensy crush on Jimi." She said, I still glared at her. "Fine! I really like him." She barked. I giggled, holding my stomach. "Shut up!" She barked at me. I couldn't help myself. It was two funny. "The girl who is wild, walks into the school, being unpopular, falls for the towns rich human bad boy? Sounds like a True Love story to me." I say, laughing. She walks over to me, pushes me lightly, smiling. I laugh and push her back. We walk back to our cave, and start talking about stuff.

_(Rhydian's POV)_

Jimi walked over to Kayla, and asked to talk to her. She looked at us, nodded, and mouthed 'Help me!'. All of us laughed, especially when Shannon put her thumbs up. "Rhydian, do me a favor." Shannon said, looking at me. "Wha?" I responded. "Tell me what their saying." She asked, in a begging manner. I looked at Tom, he shrugged. I sighed, turning my head toward them, using my super hearing listen to the conversation.

"_I'm sorry about earlier." Jimi said. Kayla just stood there, looking down. "It was Sam's doing, It wasn't mine. I never thought you weren't Liam's cousin." He said. "Oh really?" She said looking up to him, she placed her hands on her hips, and gave him a scowling look. "Prove it." She growled. Jimi stood there, fiddling with his thumbs. "Can't you give me a second chance?" He asked, in his usual annoying pleading voice. Kayla groaned. "Fine, just this once." She slid her hands from her hips. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." He repeated. "See you at Bernie's at five." She said turning around walking back to us._

I snapped out of it, and quickly told Shannon. "Hey, Rhydian, did you think I wouldn't notice?" Kayla said, sharply, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at us. Shannon blushed. "It was my fault, I asked him too." Shannon said. Kayla groaned. "So, you're going on a date with Jimi?" Tom said. She nodded embarrassed. "Do you like him?" Shannon said, smiling. Kayla shook her head, looking down at her feet. I could tell she was hiding something, I didn't say anything though. The bell rang for the end of the day, everyone walked into the school to get their stuff, and walked out. Kayla grabbed her stuff racing off to our house, into her bedroom before I could even talk to her. _'What is with her?' _ I thought.

_(Kayla's POV)_

I changed out of my school clothes, put on a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and combat boots. I scrambled out my phone, and began scrolling through my pictures. I smiled when I saw his beautiful face, it was out last picture we took together, he and I had kissed. I loved this boy. I exited the app, sliding my phone into my back pocket. I sat on my bed drawing, for two and a half hours. I noticed it was ten minutes till five, so I walked out of the house to Bernie's.

Ten minutes later, I ended up at Bernie's. Jimi saw me, calling me over. I embarrassedly walked over, sitting down with him. We sat their talking for a hour. _'God! He was wasting my time. I was supposed to be out of here by now.' _I thought, trying to think up a excuse. Luckily, My phone buzzed setting off my Ringtone of 'The A Team by Ed Sheeren.'. I took out my phone, smiling at the contact. "I'll be right back." I say to Jimi, he nods. I answer, walking outside.

'_Hey'_

'Hey'

'_Where are you?'_

'I'm with a friend I guess… I think he thinks it's a date, though.'

'_Do I need to come down there?'_

'Jealous much?'

'_No.'_

'I'll be there in Ten.'

'_Okay, Fine.'_

'I'll see you soon. Love ya.'

I hung the phone up, walking back into Bernie's. I sit back down. "Hey, my dad called. He wants me home. I gotta go." Jimi says, sighing. "It's fine, It was my foster mom. She wanted me home too." I lie. "Okay, we'll see you on Monday?" He asked, standing up. "Yeah, sure." I mutter, standing up racing into the woods.

I ran for five minutes or so, then I smelt my favorite scent in the whole world close by. Oak wood, Rushing water, Sweet Roses, and Pine cones. I loved that smell so damn much. I got to our meeting spot, looking around for him. I jump lightly when I feel lips against my neck, and arms around my waist. I smile, turning around meeting his silvery blue eyes. "Hey." I smile, turning around to him. "Hey." He said, kissing me on the lips, I deepened the kiss, our tongues began fighting for dominance, he pushed me against a tree pinning my hands against its trunk. He eventually pulled from the kiss, taking my hand, I pulled from the tree, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you, you know that, right?" I say, pecking him on his lips. "Yep, I love you too."

**Did I leave you guys hanging? I hope so! EEEEKKK! Can't wait to write the next chapter. Tell me if you guys like this chapter! Thanks for all of the positive reviews on the first chapter, and well… you will HAVE to wait to see who this mystery boy is. Oh, and when Rhydian listened to Kayla singing, he wasn't been a creep, he was in his room until the last line when they each walked out. Okay, Love you guys! –****Whitie**


End file.
